


Distraction

by flickawhip



Category: Dallas (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue-Ellen offers Ann a little distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Sue Ellen had always been able to read Ann's moods and when Ann had come to her for a little help, it had been easy for her to see just how distracted she was. Ann had been trying to find her daughter and, judging from how Ann was reacting, she had found her and been turned away. The light that usually showed in Ann's eyes was gone. It was clear that she needed a better type of distraction. 

Once Sue Ellen would have taken Ann out to get a drink, now though she was attempting to stay clean and she'd use a different option. Ann had come to her at her home and, since they were alone, the option was clear. Ann had allowed Sue Ellen to take control of her the second she arrived and Sue Ellen knew instantly what she had to do. She had kissed her softly, smiling softly even as Ann shivered and leant into her for a little more. Ann was quiet, clearly emotionally drained and feeling lonely. Sue Ellen had known the second Ann responded to her kiss by kissing back and leaning further into her. From there it was a simple step to draw Ann still closer, leading her to the bedroom. 

Ann usually seemed to need control of any given situation and yet, when Sue Ellen moved to undress her, she seemed willing to submit herself fully into Sue Ellen's care. Sue Ellen had smiled, kissing her even as she moved to draw the other woman to the bed. Once she had Ann fully settled back on the bed she had moved to kiss her tenderly once again, her lips moving from Ann's own lips slowly down over her neck to her shoulder, her hands sliding lazily up over Ann's inner thigh, her smile soft even as she moved to lightly tease Ann's clit. Ann seemed more than willing to submit completely and when she arched into Sue Ellen's hand, it was clear that this brand of distraction was far better than what had happened before.


End file.
